


Shirt(less)

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [23]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using this prompt:  “Are you trying to seduce me?”“That depends on if it’s working or not,” they replied with a lazy grin. Their head tilted, and they wet their lips a little nervously. “Is it?”(the-modern-typewriter on tumblr)~“If you’re feeling too hot,” she winks, “You could always take your shirt off.”Coco moves her hand down to Velvet’s hip as she sits down on the edge of the bed. “Or, I could take it off for you.” she adds, smiling as her teammate’s mouth falls open, and she drags her hand teasingly across Velvet’s abdomen along the hem of her shirt.





	Shirt(less)

Velvet doesn’t think it’s ever been this quiet in their dorm before. Yatsuhashi and Fox are both out -although it’s not like Fox would contribute to making noise anyway- and Coco is doing her hair in the washroom. Or at least, that’s what Velvet thinks she heard her say before, but she wasn’t really paying attention. 

 

Currently, the rabbit faunus is laying on her bed with her arms crossed behind her head with her eyes shut, basking in the unusual silence. It’s not that her team is  _ loud,  _ because they aren’t really, but sometimes Coco and Yatsuhashi’s friendly rivalry can get a little out of hand, and her faunus trait of enhanced hearing certainly doesn’t help when that happens.  _ That  _ trait helps her hear the door of the washroom as it opens, and her eyes drift open as her teammate steps out, steam from the shower -that she hadn’t even realized was on- rising around her. Velvet raises her eyebrows the slightest bit when she takes in Coco’s outfit- a designer gray sports bra, and matching boxers peeking out from under her loose black track pants. 

 

As the faunus’ eyes drift upwards, she realizes that Coco isn’t wearing her aviators like usual, leaving her piercing eyes in clear view as she raises a single eyebrow at Velvet. The fashionista has her hair slicked back with the water from her shower as well, and her lips quirk up into a little smirk as she notices the faunus’ staring. “You alright, honey?” Coco asks, a teasing edge to her voice as she walks over to her dresser, pulling a drawer out without breaking eye contact. 

 

“I’m wonderful.” Velvet replies, her hands itching to find her camera to take a picture of the wonderful sight in front of her.

 

Not that she’d tell her friend that, of course.

 

“I don’t know about that, Velv,” the other woman drawls, finally breaking the eye contact to reach into the drawer, pulling out a brown shirt with her emblem on it, the smirk staying firmly on her lips, “I think you may have a fever. Your cheeks are all red.”

 

It’s then that Velvet realizes two things. One, she’s blushing,  _ heavily.  _ Two? Coco’s walking closer to her. Velvet holds her breath as Coco leans over the side of the bed, resting the back of her hand on the girl’s forehead. Then, she trails it down to her chin, tilting it upwards the slightest bit as she says, “Seems it got worse when I came over here.  _ Odd _ .”

 

Velvet pouts, “Shut up.”

 

“If you’re feeling too hot,” she winks, “You could always take your shirt off.”

 

Velvet’s eyes widen at the blatant innuendo. Coco says shit like this all the time, but this definitely has to be the most blunt. Or maybe not. Maybe Velvet feels it is because of her recent realization that she has feelings for her. Either way, it was very forward. “What? Cat got your tongue?”

 

Velvet blushes even more somehow. She’s never this tongue tied, she doesn’t understand why she is right now…  _ why hasn’t Coco put her damn shirt on yet? _ Coco moves her hand down to Velvet’s hip as she sits down on the edge of the bed. “I could take it off for you.” she adds, smiling as her teammate’s mouth falls open, and she drags her hand teasingly across Velvet’s abdomen along the hem of her shirt. 

 

“Or, of course, I was wrong and you were actually just  _ blushing _ , in which case I’d say: The offer still stands.” Coco says smoothly.

 

“You-” Velvet sits up so that she’s eye level with Coco, pointing an accusatory finger at her chest, “A-Are you trying to seduce me?”

 

“That depends on if it’s working or not,” she replies with a grin. Then, she tilts her head, “Is it?”

 

Velvet just stares at her for a moment, and Coco licks her lips, something that Velvet knows is a nervous habit.  _ How can she say stuff like that and be shy after?   _ “Are you crazy?” Velvet decides to ask, and Coco quirks an eyebrow.

 

“I don’t know, am I?” she asks back, and Velvet stares for another moment before coming to a decision. 

 

She uses her hand that had been pointing at Coco’s chest to grip at the girl’s shoulder and pull her forward, finally kissing her like she’d imagined doing so many times before. Her eyes drift shut before she has time to see Coco’s widen out of surprise. It doesn’t take long for the short-haired woman to kiss her back though, her hand on Velvet’s stomach moving back to her hip and gripping, keeping her in place. Her other hand unclenches, letting the shirt she’d been holding drop to the ground as she pushes against her faunus partner, making her fall back against the bed. Velvet pulls back after a moment with a smile, and she whispers, “I accept your offer.”

 

Coco wastes no time in pulling Velvet’s shirt over her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did okay writing these two lol


End file.
